Bright New Begginings
by Shockra2000
Summary: After getting back from the past, Kate and Jarrod just have some tiny other problems to deal with. Q: Should their couple name be Karrod or Jate? Leave your opinion in Reviews plz! Thnx!


**Kate**

"What time will you be picking me up?" Tasha asked.

I saw Jarrod's eyes narrow in hatred. He practically pushed the girl away and grabbed me.

I smiled smugly, trying to rub it in Tasha's face at how the tables had turned.

"I won't be picking you up, Tasha." Jarrod said in false sympathy.

"What?" She demanded. "And why not?" The words curdled out of her mouth like acid.

"Well that's easy. You see, I'm going to be taking Kate."

I swear, the look on her face was priceless. At first it was confusion. Then realization. Then hatred. This definitely made my top ten list of best days ever.

"Jarrod Thornton!" She slurred menacingly. "You've made the wrong choice. Prepare for your life to become a living hell."

"The only living hell I've experienced was when I was stuck with you!" He shot back.

Not true- I'm sure the prior event wasn't at all pleasant, but I wasn't going to let that stop the fun.

"Why you-" Her voice went up about three octaves.

Pecs rolled his eyes and barged over to her. "Come on. It's done, babe. Let's go before the merchandise can be broken."

She took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving Jarrod for a second, before hastily turning around and leaving with her crew.

We cracked up laughing. "She totally deserved that." I decided.

"I know." Jarrod agreed.

I smiled. "So what made you change your mind? For a second there I thought you were going to get absorbed into her posse again."

"No way. I'm not dealing with that again." He gently pulled me even closer to him. "And, I guess I found the courage to say no. Ever since I accepted my powers, I've just felt a lot more sure of myself. And, I know you hate it 'cause it is cowardly and unjust. And I guess you just mean to much to me to let me hurt you again like that."

I sighed deeply, letting his words soak in. "It hurt you before, too?"

"More than anything." He kept going when he saw the look on my face. "Kate, from the moment I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. Not your powers, but you just had this twinkle in your eyes… and were absolutely stunning. When I saw how much pain it brought you, I felt truly remorseful, but every time Tasha was there, I just didn't have the self confidence to do anything. I just wanted to stab the stinking she-devil!" I laughed at that remark.

"So you liked me the whole time?" I asked softly.

"I couldn't get you off my mind. I was just scared that you wouldn't like me. Why would you anyway? You're absolutely gorgeous- there was a full fledged war going to win your heart! You're smart, powerful, determined… And I'm just me. I was just clumsy, loserish, moron who couldn't stand up for himself. I was negative and-"

"Do you hear yourself? You're not giving yourself enough credit!" I complained with a smile. "When you're negative, you're always sarcastic. About fifty percent of the time it's actually funny, the snide things you say." I stared at him. "Do you really want me to list all the good things about you and get all mushy or would you rather make out?"

He grinned and bent down, kissing me.

We stood there, kissing like there was no tomorrow until I heard someone gasp. I flung away from Jarrod, breaking the kiss immediately.

"Yeah, you sure got over him."

"Hannah!" I smiled. **(A/N Didn't mean to steal this from you, Alice O'Shea. Srry!)**

"Hey! Where've you been? You've been gone for like, two days. I've been worried."

When she saw Jarrod, she kind of pieced it all together. "Let me guess; You went on some wizardy sorcery quest, defeated someone, achieved something great, came home all hunky-dory."

Jarrod nodded. "Yup, pretty much."

Hannah nodded. "Do I really want to know?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Probably not."

Jarrod grinned. "Then she obviously should know. Alright, so you know how my family had a curse? Well we went back in time to when the curse was being placed on my family. Technically, we thought that if we stopped this evil sorcerer named Rhauk, we could stop the curse. But you see, apparently he already set the curse on my family but we didn't know… Oh! And he went all lovey dovey on Kate so he kidnapped her and wanted to make her the queen of his castle, but of course she didn't want to be stuck there forever since he was like, twice her age, evil, and apparently raped another girl about twenty years back."

"Ew." She cringed.

"I had to get her back so I finally excepted my powers and battled Rhauk. I'm guessing you know the outcome since we're both standing right here."

She nodded slowly, processing it in her mind. "But what about the curse? You said he already set it on your family. So did you break it?"

"Well you see, in that battle, I beat him. It was to the death. Once the sorcerer who cast the curse is killed by a relative of the cursed, the curse is broken."

"Wow!" She flustered in excitement. "How come your always going on these awesome adventures and I have to stay here and listen about all of them?" She made a face.

I grinned. "I don't know. Count yourself lucky."

She laughed. "I suppose I will." She paused. "So," She said nonchalantly. "Are you guys… you know, an item?"

Jarrod look over at me, as if asking inquisitively. We both liked each other, but it wasn't official.

I nodded. "I think we are."

"But what about Tasha?"

"Trust me- Jarrod dealt with her."

The tone of my voice said it all.

"I guess you guys really fixed it all." Hannah acknowledged.

"I guess so."

And it really couldn't have gotten any better.


End file.
